Naked Truths Favourite Words
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy and Oliver slash fic. Part 4 of NAKED TRUTHS world. It's the boy's first official date. And with it comes a realisation that some words have a funnier effect on them than others.


_THis one is a bit better than by last NAKED TRUTHs in that it will be about mainly Percy and Oliver and how their relationship has evolved to such a level that their insecurities, mainly Percy's, are lessened and not so noticeable. As to whether or not this one will be the final one set in the NT canon I am not sure, but so far I am enjoying this incantation of P/O as well as the ones in NT and my other stand alone fics. As with all my fics you can read them all as separate canon identities or as a part of the whole world._

_As usual this fic is rated M for a reason and is male themed slash, so if no like then please do not read beyond this and click back. _

**NAKED TRUTHS - FAVORITE WORDS.**

Being an academic you would think that Percy Weasley would have a love for many words alone, being one to read a lot of them and being one also to do the research to find the meaning to each and every one.

Many of the students at Hogwarts knew that one of Percy's favorite haunts was the school library in between or after classes had finished for the day. He could be found sitting at a desk in some dusty old corner with books piled high all around him, with a very thick volume usually already opened in front of him at the halfway mark and the red head reading all the info within at a furious pace that amazed many. His glasses would be slipping down his nose as he would have the habit of leaning right into the book, his eyes always so close to the pages as he scanned the ancient scrolls and parchments and his pale blue eyes seemed to become brighter with each word he came across.

It was this familiar sight that greeted Keeper Oliver Wood when he came around a bookshelf looking for his lover after practice. He had the mind to change into a simple muggle attire of jeans, sneakers and a turtle neck sweater before making his way into the place as the library mistress was always so anal about students being clean and spotless before setting foot in the place. At least that what Oliver was trying to convince himself as he was earlier up in the shared bathroom in their dorms, pulling up his jeans over his compact body and buttoning up the fly, followed quickly by the turtle neck sweater that he knew Percy loved to see him in. Said it made him look like a cuddly teddy bear, which Oliver snorted at yet secretly loved the little endearment that was so rare in coming from such a shy boy.

No, truth be told Oliver only put this much effort into his appearance when he knew he would be meeting Percy for a date. A date that the red head had seemed to forgot they had arranged to take, which was why Wood was now seeking Percy out in the library and thus finding him at the lonely desk reading one of those stuffy Arithmacy books he himself detested with a passion.

Percy as always so engrossed in his reading that he did not know Oliver was there till he felt well muscled arms wrap around his shoulders and a kiss was gently placed on the side of his neck. He startled, yet sighed and relaxed into it, making Oliver chuckle and place two more kisses on the side for good measure.

" Thought I'd find you here love. Working late again?"

Percy shivered when ever Oliver said that word. It had such an effect on him that he could not begin to imagine why it never did before Wood said it to him. He had thought originally it was because of his accent, the way it made the four letter sound like a growling, low hum. But he soon dismissed it as Oliver's accent made everything sound like that. So why was it that...

" You ready for our date tonight then?"

Percy's eyes widened in horror. The date! Friday night! How could he forget?

_Oh God! He must be so pissed at me for forgetting, probably wants to break up with me now and just came here to make it clear as day._

Instead of getting that however the Keeper chuckled in his ear before moving his mouth to kiss the lobe, his arms moving around so his hands were now on Percy's narrow shoulders, nimble fingers beginning a slight massage motion.

" I know what your thinking you little worry wart so stop it right now! I'm not gonna break up with you just because you forgot something, no matter how much you think important it is to."

Percy turned his head, caught the sincerity in his lover's eyes and immediately his self doubt melted away. Smiling he leaned up to capture the brunette's lips in a light kiss, grinning when the boys eventually pulled apart to see Wood's face take on a look of total contentment.

" Thanks for being so understanding. It's just that I've got so much work ahead of me and with one thing after another it's really hard to..."

Wood shook his head, placing fingers on Percy's mouth to silence his protest.

" I said there was no need to worry Perce. I know your workload it a bitch and I know what it's like to forget things at the last moment in doing so. Remember when I became so obsessed with my early morning drills that I forgot about that assignment due for potions? The one that would have cost me nearly half my first semester grades?"

Percy nodded. " Yeah. I had to remind you at the last minute and then we spend half the night writing it up so it could be ready in the morning. We were sleep walking throughout the next day."

Oliver smiled, kissing Percy again on the lips before pulling back, nuzzling his nose against the side of Percy's and meeting his eyes with his own. " And I was glad you did remind me, just as I am sure you are glad I am reminding you now about our date. Work well as a team you and I Perce. Undeniable that."

Percy chuckled despite himself, making Wood do so in turn. It was times like this the Head Boy could not believe that this burly brunette Scotsman, the Captain of the Quidditch team for their House and over all nice guy, was his. His in way that made other people in their House and the other's jealous and envious at the same time.

" Wanna pack up here and go get ready? I'll wait in the Great Hall and then we'll push off."

Percy smiled and nodded. " I'll see you in fifteen okay?"

Oliver leaned in to place a kiss on his neck, then his cheek, and then laid another one on that tempting mouth of his. All the while having one hand on his hip and the other stroking his pale freckled cheek.

" Deal."

--------

Friday evenings were a busy time in Hogsmeade village. Most of the students would come down after classes on that time to let off some steam after nearly a week of being buried under classes and homework and wanted it out of their system so they could enjoy the upcoming weekend stress free.

As Percy and Oliver walked hand in hand down the main street that connected all of the village's narrow lanes and sides together they could see how much was occurring around them. Younger years from all Houses converged on the Honeydukes sweetshop to stock up on their sweet tooth cravings with ice mice and licorish strips in raspberry and black, while in a nearby clothes shops many a girl and boy were getting school robes fixed or lengthened and some were purchasing new dress robes to wear later on. Dotted in and out of these were various cafes and luncheon shops that sold a variety of snacks and food stuffs, all catering to such a wide variety of tastes and ethnic routes that it was hard to choose just one.

" Where do you want to grab dinner love?"

Percy, again, involuntarily shivered at that word, though in doing so made his lover look at him in concern.

" Are you cold Perce? Do you want to take my robe? I don't mind cause I got thermal underwear underneath."

Percy shook his head and squeezed Oliver's hand. " No thanks. Just a slight chill is all, nothing to do with the cold. I'm quite warm enough."

Oliver still frowned though. " Alright then, but if you shiver too much I'm throwing you over my shoulder and heading back to the castle. Understood?"

Percy laughed, the mental image of himself protesting as Wood would haul him back to Hogwarts proving quite amusing. " Okay then. Agreed Ol."

That cheered the Keeper up. Oliver chuckled as well, perhaps seeing how humorous it would be and squeezed the slender hand in his back. Percy was glad they were not wearing gloves as he could never get over how nice it was to just be skin on skin with Oliver by just their hands. It was one of the little things he loved so much about being a couple with this other boy, this brunette who seemed to love him despite his insecurities and unwarranted worries. Percy just hoped Oliver would not tire of him by the time the year ended and dumped him for a newer, more confident model.

--------

Oliver settled on buying them dinner. Fish and Chips wrapped in newspaper and a bottle of red wine he told Percy he had gotten possession of from the Kitchens back at Hogwarts. Percy was going to ask how he got it and that he was breaking several school rules in doing so, but with the cute smile on Oliver's lips and the follow up peck on his lips and an arm snaked tightly around his waist, well, somehow rules and regulations just slipped from his mind all together.

Oliver lead them both over to a secluded wooded area just outside of Hogsmeade itself, situated about halfway between the village itself and Hogwarts. It was nice enough, with lush green foliage and dense bushed areas throughout, and in the little patch where they were situated there was a little pool of water with it's own stream flowing in and out of it. All in all not a bad spot at all to eat your dinner while leaning back into the broad chest of your lover, legs on either side and a firm arm thrown softly across your stomach that held you close.

They sat like that for a while, both munching fish pieces and the odd handful of salty chips, once in a while sipping from cups of the wine instead of straight from the bottle as Oliver suggested. Percy insisted on conjuring up the cups for hygienic reasons to sharing the same bottle spout, Oliver smirking and saying that the red head just wanted to show how good he had gotten at transfiguration and conjuring as after all the two of them have done in their beds at night, shared spit on a bottle nozzle should have been the least of his worries. Percy simply sighed and smacked his smiling boyfriend on the shoulder before leaning back into the larger boy's body.

Boyfriend. Another word that was fast becoming a favorite of Percy's.

Fish and chips finished the two lads just were content to stay there and watch the sky slowly develop into it's nighttime attire. Percy's blue eyes watched the stars begin to fill the slowly darkened horizon, feeling more and more relaxed thanks to the wine flowing through his system and now having both of Wood's arms wrapped around his middle. The little kisses pressed along his neck were also helping with that too.

" So, " Oliver sighed as he turned his attention up at the sky. " What do you think of this first date so far? Out of ten how am I doing?"

" Ten out of ten Ol. Absolutely perfect."

Oliver smiled, squeezing the slimmer man a bit and pulling his body closer to his.

" I'm glad love. I'm so glad that..."

Oliver stopped as he felt Percy shiver again. The Keeper frowned, grabbing Percy's waist to gently turn the boy around so they were facing each other. Percy saw the stern look on his face and became worried at what the other boy was going to say.

" That's the fourth time you've shivered in as many days Perce, and I'm not even counting the times in bed together or when we're alone like this. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Percy tried to smile a bit and leaned in to kiss Oliver on the cheek and try to make him forget what happened, but the other boy pulled away and placed his arms lightly on Percy's shoulders to keep him at arms length. Percy shifted his legs so they were draped around Oliver' waist and their groins just barely touching, but kept his arms folded to his chest and his face downcast. Oliver frowned further, not liking this sudden change in his lover at all.

" Am I going too fast for you? I only thought you enjoyed the stuff we were doing so far because of what happened in the bed two weeks ago. I thought you were finally okay with us being this close."

" It's not that Oliver," He muttered. He tried to push himself away but Oliver then wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him in tightly, so close their noses were brushing against each other. The red head shivered again when he felt the heated breath of the brunette ghost over his cheeks when he spoke.

" Then what? If it is not nervousness that makes you shiver, and it's not the cold of the night, then what can it be? Tell me love, I..."

Oliver stopped again when he felt Percy shiver again. Then pulled the red head even closer so he could rest his lips lightly against his right ear.

" Love."

When Percy shivered as he spoke the word Oliver didn't know whether to laugh or cry or just kiss him there and then, but thought better not to. Instead he moved his hands to place Percy's head on his shoulder and kept his arms wrapped tight around his lover, though instead of the worried expression on his face Percy could see a look of curiosity mixed with mirth.

" You figured it out have you Ol?"

Oliver nodded. " I just realized it when I called you that and you shivered, then it clicked that all the times I could recall you shivering is when we were close and I called you that."

Percy sighed, burying his head further into Oliver's shoulder, inhaling the musky smell of his turtle neck and gaining calm from the familiarity of it. He was a bit surprised when Wood in turn buried his nose at the nape of his neck, inhaling where the bright red curls of his hair laid.

" Your smell is intoxicating Perce."

Percy chuckled. " Really? It's probably the shampoo I used this morning that smells like mint and bubblegum. Nothing too special."

" I beg to differ. Your smell is all your own and if definatly not mint or bloody bubblegum by any means. It's just...Percy Weasley, my lover and my best friend I can smell."

Percy smiled. Both stayed like that for a while, Percy allowing himself to be cocooned in Oliver's arms and in Oliver's lap while the other boy rubbed soothing circles up and down his back. Percy complying with the movements with his hands snaking behind the Keeper to rub up and down his own back, lightly placing kisses on the brunette's neck and making Wood emit a very audible purring sound from the back of his throat. Around them the sounds of the woods seemed to soothe and calm them both as well - the chirping of crickets and the slight trickling sound of the stream combining to make something all together quite palable to two young lovers underneath the moon light and star lit sky.

" Are you going to tell me then?"

Percy frowned. " Tell you what?"

" Why my pet name for you sends shivers through your spine. Is it the way the word sounds with my accent? Or because I'm your boyfriend and we're close right now?"

Percy thought for a minute. He couldn't really narrow it down really as to why this one word, love, uttered by Oliver Wood to his was such a sensation driver to him when ever he heard it whispered in his ear. The accent was sexy sure, but that was always on when ever the boy spoke. And being his boyfriend was also a playing factor in it being magical when ever Wood muttered it, but again that didn't quite put it right either.

" I'm not sure really Ol. I mean, it's just so...you when ever I hear it uttered, and to have that word whispered in my head, from you, just excites me so." He shrugged, laying his head back down on the wooly covered shoulder. " It is my favorite word in the world. And only when it's spoken by you."

Oliver startled, and when Percy looked up he could see the brown orbs glistening with tears. Wood gently pulled Percy closer to lay a tender kiss on his lips, long and smooth and with just a light brush of tongue before pulling away. Both boys kept their eyes locked when they pulled apart, Oliver bringing one calloused hand up to stroke Percy's freckled cheek with his thick fingers.

" That truly is your favorite word Perce? After all the studying and all the words you must come across, that one word is your favorite word in the world?"

Percy smiled, nodded. " Yeah. But only when spoken by you Ol."

Oliver grinned and kissed Percy again. " It's my favorite word too Perce. And always whenever you say it to me."

Percy felt on the verge of tears then too. Both boys were silent for a while, just content in holding each other and watching the night sky from where they sat, Percy lightly stroking Oliver's chest while the Oliver kept placing kisses in his hairline and on his forehead. Their first date went perfect as far as both could have hoped for, and Percy felt nothing could have topped it. Except then when Oliver gently grabbed his chin and made him look right into those brown eyes, eyes that were misting over with not just love, but definite lust. Not a bad combination Percy thought.

" You want to know what my other favorite word is love? The one that I love to say over and over and makes me shiver just like you?"

Percy nodded. Oliver grinned a small smile, kissed him once, then twice on those ruby red lips, and moved his mouth back in close to Percy's left ear. Percy shivered in anticipation, and in turn made Oliver a bit too.

" Percy."


End file.
